Rupert und Emma
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Eine Geschchte über einen mehr oder weniger normalen Drehtag am Harry Potter set...


Rupert, Emma und Daniel standen am Set von „Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes" und drehte eine Szene vor dem „Raum der Wünsche"... genauer gesagt die Kuss- Szene von Emma und Rupert. Die beiden standen sich schon Minuten gegenüber und es klappte einfach nicht.

„Hey Em. Das ist doch nicht soooo schlimm mich zu küssen oder?" fragte Rupert als es ihm zu blöd wurde. Emma sah ihn verwundert an... oh er dachte doch nicht etwa... oder doch?

„Rupe. Nein so ist das doch gar nicht" antwortete sie schnell. 

„Ach, was dann?" fragte er. 

„Wir sind Freunde. Schon seitdem wir mit HP angefangen haben. Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach so küssen" flüsterte sie leise.

„Sehe es doch mal andersrum. Wir sind Freunde und genau deshalb ist es doch nicht schlimm mich zu küssen oder? Stell dir vor du müsstest jemanden Küssen, denn du nicht leiden kannst" erwiderte er. 

„Da hast du Recht. Also machen wir weiter" sagte Emma laut und stellte sich wieder auf Position. 

„Ok. Auf ein neues" rief der Kameramann. 

_Warte einen Moment!" sagte Rupert scharf. _

_"Wir haben etwas vergessen!" "Was denn?" fragte Emma. _

_"Die Hauselfen, Sie werden alle unten in der Küche sein oder?" _

„_Du meinst wir sollten sie dazu bringen zu kämpfen?" fragte Daniel. _

_"Nein" sagte Rupert Ernst, "Ich meine, wir sollten ihnen_

_sagen, dass sie verschwinden sollten. Wir wollen doch nicht noch weitere Dobbies oder? Wir_

_können ihnen nicht befehlen für uns zu sterben"_

Das Scheppern war zu hören, welches Emma verursachte, als sie ihre Sachen herunterschmiss, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. 

„Cut" schrie der Ressegieur laut. 

„Sorry" nuschelte Emma. Sie konnte das einfach nicht. Rupert war ihr bester Freund und sie empfand soviel für ihn. 

„Ihr entschuldigt uns mal kur" rief Rupert laut und griff nach Emmas Hand.

„Komm mit" flüsterte er und zog sie in eine Ruhige Ecke, wo sie niemand sehen konnte. 

„Stress dich nicht so" sagte er sanft und streichelte ihr über die Wange. 

„So was ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich bin doch eigentlich eine gute Schauspielerin" erwiderte sie niedergeschlagen. 

„Klar bist du das. Sonst wärst du nicht hier" erklärte Rupert und zog sie in seine Arme. 

„Ich weiß doch auch das ich nicht der beste Kusspartner bin, aber so ist es jetzt nun mal. Wir müssen uns nur einmal küssen. Danach nicht mehr. Keine Umarmungen, kein Händchenhalten nur dieser eine Kuss" sagte er. 

„Ich hab kein Problem dich zu küssen" erwiderte Emma und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Rupert überlegte kurz und sah ihr dann tief in die Augen. Ohne Vorwarnung senkte er seinen Kopf und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Im ersten Moment war Emma noch überrascht und wusste nicht was im Moment geschah, doch dann legte sie ihre Arme in seinen Nacken und erwiderte denn Kuss vorsichtig. Ziemlich lange standen die beiden so da, doch als Emma ihre Lippen öffnete, um den Kuss zu vertiefen, brach Rupert ab. Er lächelte sie mit roten Wangen und mit wunden Lippen an. 

„So. Jetzt noch einmal für die Kameras?" fragte er grinsend. Emma nickte und sie gingen schnell zurück zu den anderen.

„Alles klar. Jetzt können wir" verkündete Rupert und stellte sich wieder an seinen Platz.

„Und Action" rief der Ressegieur. 

„_Wartet einen Moment!" sagte Rupert scharf. _

„_Wir haben etwas vergessen!" "Was denn?" fragte Emma. _

„_Die Hauselfen, Sie werden alle unten in der Küche sein oder?" _

„_Du meinst wir sollten sie dazu bringen zu kämpfen?" fragte Daniel. _

„_Nein" sagte Rupert Ernst, "Ich meine, wir sollten ihnen_

_sagen, dass sie verschwinden sollten. Wir wollen doch nicht noch weitere Dobbies oder? Wir_

_können ihnen nicht befehlen für uns zu sterben"_

Das bekannte Scheppern war wieder zu hören und keine Sekunde später presste Emma ihre Lippen auf Ruperts. 

„_Ist das der richtige Moment?", fragte Daniel_

_schwach, und als nichts geschah, außer dass Rupert und Emma sich trotzdem weiter küssten und fest umarmten_

„_Hey! Es läuft ein Krieg!" schrie Daniel._

_Rupert und Emma lösten sich voneinander, die Arme noch umeinander gelegt. _

„_Ich weiß, Kumpel", sagte Rupert._

„_Also heißt es jetzt oder nie, nicht wahr?" _

„_Auch wenn, was ist mit dem Horkrux?", rief Harry._

„Glaubt ihr, ihr könntet einfach – einfach warten, bis wir das Diadem haben?" 

„Ja, stimmt, Sorry", sagte Rupert, und er und Emma begannen, die Fangzähne aufzuheben. 

„Cut! Das war super" erklang die Stimme des Ressegieur. 

„Das war alles für heute. Die restlichen Szenen sind für Morgen und Übermorgen geplant" fügte er hinzu und entließ die drei. 

„Bett" murmelte Rupert und ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen. 

„Hier" sagte Daniel und reichte ihm einen Becher Kaffee. 

„Danke Dan" entgegnete Rupert und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. 

„Rupert? Kannst du mich mitnehmen? Mein Dad kommt erst später" fragte Emma leise.

„Klar. Kein Problem. Ich muss nur noch mal kurz zu Tom, weil er mir noch etwas geben wollte" antwortete Rupert.

„Okay. Danke" erwiderte Emma.

„Wartest du dann kurz hier? Ich geh schnell" fragte Rupert. Emma nickte und schnappte sich ein Belegtes Brötchen. 

Rupert machte sich auf die Suche nach Tom und fand ihn in der Maske.

„War ja klar das ich dich hier finde" grinste er. 

„Was? Ich achte eben auf mein Aussehen" erwiderte Tom. 

„Ja. Ja. Hast du den Film hier?" fragte Rupert. Tom kramte in seinem Rucksack und zog dann eine Dvd heraus. 

„Danke. Echt cool der Film" sagte Tom und drückte sie Rupert in die Hand. 

„Ja. Ich weiß. Ich liebe ihn" erwiderte Rupert. 

„Und wie war die letzte Szene?" fragte Tom grinsend.

„Wir haben es geschafft" antwortete Rupert nur.

„Nicht so gut gelaufen oder wie? Ich hab gehört das sich Emma ziemlich gesträubt hat" erwiderte Tom. 

„Jap. Sie kann sich ihren Partner eben nicht aussuchen" murmelte Rupert.

„Rupe. Ich weiß das du sie ziemlich gern hast" sagte Tom ernst.

„Was? Woher?" fragte Rupert verwundert.

„Von Dan" antwortete Tom.

„Oh. Ich bring ihn um" sagte Rupert.

„Ach quatsch ist doch nicht schlimm. Nehm das nicht so genau mit der Kuss- Sache. Es war bestimmt nicht so wie du denkst" erwiderte Tom.

„Danke Tom" flüsterte Rupert und ging wieder zurück zum Set, wo Emma schon fast schlafend sah.

„Können wir?" fragte Rupert leise. Emma schreckte hoch und nickte. 

„Was ist das?" fragte sie und zeigte auf den Film in Ruperts Händen. 

„Pirates of the Carribean" antwortete Rupert.

"Kenn ich gar nicht" erwiderte Emma.

„Nicht? Das ist der coolste Film" sagte Rupert verwundert.

„Wenn du magst schauen wir ihn mal zusammen an" fügte er hinzu.

„Gerne" entgegnete Emma lächelnd. Die beiden liefen zum Parkplatz und dann zu Ruperts Auto. 

Sie hatten eine 30-Minütige Autofahrt vor sich und Emma schlief sofort auf dem Beifahrersitz ein. Rupert beobachtete sie hin und wieder, so weit es der Abendverkehr zuließ. 

„Shit" sagte er laut, als er vor sich eine lange Schlange stehender Autos sah. Emma neben ihm rührte sich und schlug die Augen etwas auf.

„Wasn los?" nuschelte sie.

„Stau. Tut mir leid. Schlaf ruhig weiter" antwortete Rupert leise.

„Wie viel Uhr ist denn?" fragte sie und rieb sich mit den Händen über die Augen.

„Um 12" antwortete Rupert.

„Schon? Ich ruf mal meinem Dad an" erwiderte Emma und suchte nach ihrer Tasche.

„Ähm! Weißt du zufällig wo ich meine Tasche hingetan habe?" fragte sie verwirrt. 

„Ne. Tut mir Leid. Hattest du überhaupt eine?" entgegnete Rupert.

„Och nö. Sag nicht ich hab sie am Set liegen lassen. Meine Hausschlüssel sind da drinnen" sagte Emma und stöhnte genervt auf. 

„Scheint so. Aber dein Dad ist doch zu Hause oder?" fragte Rupert.

„Ne eben nicht. Der ist auf Geschäftsreise bis übermorgen" antwortete Emma. 

„Wann müssen wir morgen den am Set sein?" fragte er. 

„Erst Mittags. Die drehen morgen früh die Szene im Wald und den Endkampf" antwortete Emma. 

„Gut. Dann kommst du mit zu mir und kannst im Gästezimmer schlafen wenn du möchtest" schlug Rupert vor.

„Echt?" fragte Emma.

„Klar" antwortete Rupert und lächelte sie an.

„Vorrausgesetzt wir kommen noch irgendwann bei mir an" fügte er genervt hinzu. 

„Dankeschön" murmelte Emma leise. Rupert lächelte sie an und nahm ihre Hand.

„Du kannst ruhig noch etwas schlafen. Ich wecke dich dann" sagte er und Emma nickte. Sie versuchte es sich bequem zu machen, ohne jedoch Ruperts Hand loszulassen. 

Nach einer viertel Stunde löste sich der Stau langsam auf und Rupert konnte die restlichen 10 Minuten ohne weitere Probleme weiter fahren, bis er schließlich seine Auffahrt zum stehen kam. 

„Emma" flüsterte er leise und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Sind wir da?" fragte sie verschlafen.

„Ja" antwortete Rupert und stieg aus. Auch Emma quälte sich aus dem Auto und trottete hinter Rupert her in dessen Haus. Sie war schon ein paar mal bei ihm zu Besuch gewesen und kannte sich daher bestens aus. Schon immer hatte sie Rupert beneidet weil er eine eigene Wohnung hatte und sie alleine mit ihrem Vater lebte. 

„Du weißt wo das Gästezimmer ist oder?" fragte Rupert. Emma nickte und zog ihre Schuhe und Jacke aus. 

„Ok. Ich geh dann auch mal schlafen" sagte er. Er ging auf Emma zu und umarmte sie kurz. 

„Gute Nacht" flüsterte sie. 

„Dir auch. Schlaf gut" erwiderte Rupert und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später ging Emma auch schlafen. Zumindest versuchte sie es. Es fiel ihr schwer so nah bei Rupert zu sein, aber gleichzeitig doch so weit entfernt. Schon um acht Uhr Morgens stand sie verschlafen auf und schlurfte in die Küche. Rupert schlief noch, aber das tat er immer und Emma konnte es auch verstehen. Schließlich waren die letzten Wochen sehr anstrengend gewesen. 

Auf dem Küchentisch lag eine Zeitung, die sich Emma schnappte. Dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich dort auf das Sofa. Sie war so in einen Artikel vertieft, das sie überhaupt nicht merkte, wie Rupert sich ihre gegenüber setzte und sie musterte. Erst als sie umblätterte, erblickte sie sein Gesicht und schrie kurz auf. 

„Morgen" sagte er fröhlich.

„Wie lange sitzt du schon da?" fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief. 

„Eine weile schon" antwortete er und grinste sie an.

„Spanner" sagte Emma lächelnd. 

„Hey" fiepte Rupert. Er schnappte ihr die Zeitung weg und schmiss sie auf den Boden.

„Was hast du gesagt?" grinste er und legte seine Hände kitzelbereit auf ihre Hüften.

„G...Gar...Gar. .Nichts" stotterte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Rupert zog sofort seine Hände weg und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Sofa.

„Hör mal. Ich wollte noch mit dir reden" nuschelte er auf einmal leise.

„Wegen?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Ich hoffe ich hab dich gestern nicht überrumpelt. Mit dem Kuss mein ich. Schließlich war ich Schuld, das es mit dem Kuss nicht geklappt hat" antwortete er.

„Rupert" flüsterte sie leise und nahm ihn zögernd in den Arm. 

„Es war nicht deine Schuld. Eher meine weil ich... Ach egal weil ich dich eben mega gern hab und ..." erklärte sie, jedoch brach sie ab. 

„Und?" fragte er vorsichtig. 

„Mir schon lange gewünscht hatte dich zu küssen, jedoch nicht so" flüsterte sie leise. 

„Was?" fragte Rupert überrascht und schob sie ein Stück von sich weg. Ihr Gesicht war rot und sie sah beschämt auf ihre Füße. 

„W...Wirklich?" fragte er erneut, doch Emma nickte nur schwach. 

„Wenn das so ist" murmelte Rupert und hob mit seinen Händen ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. Dann lächelte er sie zaghaft an und näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht. Er drückte seine Lippen auf ihre und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr, welche auch prompt folgte. Emma legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und erwiderte den Kuss begeistert. Diesmal schreckte Rupert nicht zurück, als Emma den Kuss vertiefte und mit ihrer Zunge leicht seine Lippen streifte. Er stieg mit ein und lächelte glücklich. 

Nach gefühlten Stunden lösten sie sich voneinander und blickten jeder in eine andere Richtung. Rupert fasste sich als erstes und streichelte kurz über ihre Wange, was sie aufblicken ließ. 

„Wollen wir etwas Essen? In einer Stunde müssen wir los" schlug er vor. Emma nickte und die beiden gingen schweigend in die Küche. Rupert machte ein paar Brötchen und setzte Kaffee auf, während Emma sich an dem Küchentisch niederließ und jeder seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. 

„Danke" sagte sie, als er ihr Essen und Trinken hinstellte. Er nahm sich auch etwas und setzte sich neben sie. 

„Nur noch zwei Tage" murmelte Emma gedankenverloren. 

„Ja. Schon Komisch oder? Wir haben die letzten Jahre Monatelang an den Filmen gedreht und nun ist alles vorbei. Zumindest Mit HP" entgegnete Rupert und legte eine Hand auf ihre. Sie lächelte zaghaft und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn flüchtig. Als sie sich von ihm löste, blieb sie aber nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt und lächelte ihn an. 

„Emma" murmelte er leise und drückte ihr ein paar Küsse auf die Wange. 

„Hm?" kam es von ihr.

„Wir... müssen... langsam... los... auch... wenn... ich... nicht... möchte" sagte er zwischen den Küssen, wobei er den letzten auf ihrem Mund platzierte und sie Leidenschaftlich küsste. 

„Schade" murmelte sie. Seufzten standen sie auf und machten sich fertig für ihre Arbeit. Im Auto küssten sie sich noch einmal kurz und Rupert fuhr dann los Richtung Set. 

„Ich wollte dir schon so lange sagen, das ich dich süß finde, aber irgendwie hab ich es nie hinbekommen" erklärte Rupert und legte eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel. 

„Ich hätte mir nie gedacht, das es dir genauso geht" erwiderte Emma und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe. 

„Tu ich aber meine Liebe" sagte er. Emma lachte leise, jedoch verstummte dies gleich als sie die lange Autoschlange sah. 

„Nicht schon wieder" stöhnte Rupert und bremste das Auto ab. 

„Ich find es gar nicht so schlimm" entgegnete Emma und grinste ihn an. 

„Huh. Was hast du den so als Zeitvertreib zu bieten?" fragte er und kam ihr mit seinem Gesicht etwas entgegen. 

„Viel" murmelte Emma gegen seine Lippen und küsste ihn sanft. Sie hatten noch eine lange Autofahrt vor sich, jedoch wurde ihnen keineswegs langweilig...

Fin... 


End file.
